Encounters
by Merceni
Summary: Ryuuji and Kawashima meet each other under different circumstances.


**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

Ryuuji considered this a good day. He had waited weeks to get this point, but his patience had finally paid off. Despite the long lines filled with other patrons clamoring for cheap deals, today he had managed to leave the supermarket with a bag full of 65% off select groceries. This supermarket wasn't even close to where he lived, but even if he had to make a few commutes over different train lines, he figured that it was worth the time spent given how much money he would be saving. Sure it was slightly annoying how most of the other patrons gave him a wide girth whenever he approached, but at least that indirectly contributed to the fortunes stored inside his bag right now. His fortunes would end though when a loud voice drew his gaze up and away from his bags.

"Get out of the fucking way!"

"Whaaa?!" Ryuuji yelled as he was pushed aside by a blue blur that promptly sped past him and his spilled groceries into the same store he had just been in. The hell had just happened? One moment he was walking along with tonight's dinner, the next he was sitting with his ass planted on the pavement, eyes trailing after some random girl who had shoved him out of the way. There wasn't even anything left on the shelves besides for some snacks and canned stuff, What was wrong with people these days?

.

.

Actually, there was no time to worry about that, he has a meal to cook after all. He just hoped that his daikon was ok.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

A week later, and Ryuuji was exhausted. Apparently the train had been delayed or something according to some station workers and he had been stuck at the station for the past half hour, on top of how late he already was. What was supposed to be a fifthteen minute trip to the veterinarian's office for Inko-Chan had turned into a half day affair, considering the fact that Inko had gotten out of its cage and had flown out the window. It was only luck that Inko hadn't flown far, and after some brief searching Ryuuji had found her perched on a nearby tree half a block away. A tree which he had to climb since obviously no one else was going to go after a bird. And he fell two or three times before Inko decided to come down and land on his head…on top of all that, he had to make another appointment since his timeslot had ended by the time Ryuuji had ran panting back inside with a squirming Inko in his hands.

All in all, He was just glad to broken out his thoughts by the sound of a train pulling up to the station. He should have been home hours ago to prepare Yasuko's lunch for tomorrow, more importantly though, the new term began the next day and he didn't think he was getting much sleep tonight. As he sat down with Inko's covered cage in his lap, Ryuuji closed his eyes and slumped back into his seat, relieved that this tiresome day was finally coming to a close. And he didn't notice as the only other occupant of the train car approached him.

"Hi~"

"What?" Ryuuji's eyes opened to the sight of a (very) attractive blue haired girl sitting next to him.

"I said hi silly, what's your name?"

"T-Takasu Ryuuji."

"Huh? I didn't ask for a full introduction, just your first name would have been fine with me. Mine is Ami."

"...So...Ami..? Why are you talking to me?"

"What's that big thing in your lap?" Ami said, Pointing to the covered cage in his lap.

"O-oh, this, she's called Inko-chan."

"She? Inko-Chan?"

"Oh, yeah my pet parakeet is under the covers." Ryuuji was grateful that he had brought along a cloth for Inko's cage, last time he had brought her on the train without it, he didn't particularly enjoy the reactions.

"Can I see her? Ami-Chan loves cute little birdies~"

"Um, I don't think that's a good-" Ryuuji tried dissuading the girl next to him, but despite his attempts she lifted off the cloth cover anyways. And was immediately repulsed by the green/yellow blob of molting feathers.

"...what the hell is wrong with your bird? Is it retarded or something?"

"Re-retarded? Inko-Chan isn't retarded!"

"Like I said, it IS, open your eyes and look at it! Why do you even keep that thing around, It's just pitiful."

Ryuuji couldn't believe it, in the span of a few seconds the demeanor of this girl had...

It was shocking to see such a change in someone who seemed so sweet mere moments ago. Wait, that voice, and those crude words..

Ryuuji's initial shock turned to anger as he slowly remembered just who's voice it was that bruised his prized vegetables the week earlier. He had spent an hour waiting in line for that special sale!

"Wait, are you that foul mouthed rude-ass girl that shoved me last week? You owe me an apology for damaging my groceries!" Ryuuji yelled.

Ami's face flashed between confusion and reciprocated anger at seemingly random accusations, but her memory clicked soon enough.

"Ohhh, that. Now I can remember why your ugly mug looked so similar to that creepy ass guy who was _smiling_ at a bag of roots. Like hell I would! _You_ should be the one apologizing for being in the damn way!"

A tick mark appeared on Ryuuji's forehead "You.. I can find so many things wrong with what you just said. Not to mention just plain insulting. And what is up with your damn personality, one moment you're pretending to be nice, the next you.." Ryuuji tried saying, but the sound of the doors opening and Ami hopping out of the train stopped him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter since I'll never have to see your disgusting bird or face again. Ja-Ne"

The last thing he saw was Ami's smug face on the other side of the glass doors as she got the last words in.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"...Why are you following me? All because I told you I wouldn't apologize doesn't mean you can just stalk me like this!"

"What? _You're_ the one who's following me if anything! I don't recall asking to be approached by you in the train or when you very rudely bowled me over!"

Ryuuji couldn't believe it. When he finally thought that he wouldn't see _that_ girl again, she pops back up out of nowhere. This time he wasn't even anywhere near the last two places he'd seen her!

"Tch, it's not like it's MY fault you were too stupid to move. And you should be grateful I even spent my time approaching your ugly ass bird because I thought it was interesting!"

"Why would anyone be grateful about being approached by a foul mouthed-" Ryuuji retorted, before getting a magazine slammed into his face.

"Hey! Don't throw random things at me!" Pulling the magazine off his face and staring at it Ryuuji continued "What am I even supposed to be looking at? I don't see how this has to with anything."

The magazine in question was some sort of product, fashion, thing with a red headed model holding some sort of handbag.

"That's because dumbass, I'm someone who's actually has a successful career! And I'm going to show up in this one because I've been able to do well in other places!"

Ryuuji gave her a once over and shook his head, sure she was cute, but really? Was he surposed to believe that like when she tried to show him that fake persona of hers on the train?

"..you really don't believe me? Haven't you ever seen me in a magazine before, do you live under a rock or something?" Ami said, equally angry and offended that her words were dismissed. She wasn't even lying this time!

"Well, no. I don't really read that kind of stuff, so I haven't ever seen you before you knocked me over, which you _still_ haven't apologized for."

"Ugh. This is waste of time, I'm leaving" Ami said, seeing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. But not before turning around to face him one last time "And I'm not going to apologize for that so get it out of your thick skull! It's not like your brain cells are any more damaged than how they started off apparently."

"Take that back!"

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

When Ami walked through the doors to Johnny's, a wave of nostalgia hit her. She hadn't been back here with Yusaku in ages ever since her family had moved out of the neighborhood. At least she could breath easily now that her troubles were behind her. Unfortunately, a less pleasant nostalgic wave hit her when she saw _that_ guy sitting in a booth by the windows. What the hell? Sure she had moved in with her relatives to get away from an entirely different person, but a small plus was that she'd hoped that this one would also be rid of this guy as well. But apparently not, it-Wait, what the hell was Kitamura doing? Why are they talking with each other, did that guy somehow find out who her old friends were? She hadn't been all that serious when she had accused Ryuuji of following her, after all, she had admittedly been the one who had instigated two of their three encounters. But still, a fourth time in a place where she was **sure** no one knew she used to live, there was absolutely no way…

...Maybe she had been trying to get away from the wrong person.


End file.
